


雨

by crystalknife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 侍忍 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Summary: 一个雨夜的故事
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Ninja | NIN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	雨

忍者并不忌讳鲜血，但是他的刺杀从来没有鲜血喷涌的场面。一直静谧而优雅，就如尸体脖颈上浅浅的一道红痕。他站在窗前，融入漆黑的夜色中，只有血珠在一线雪亮的刃上汇集流转，然后被身形带起的风吹落。  
但是现在他疾驰着，腹部一道伤口，从未如此狼狈，黑夜中不甚分明的影子穿过昏暗小巷，踩在栏杆上接力跃起，手搭上了屋檐，然后翻了上去，踏在被雨洗得透亮的瓦片上。还不行，他心想。他擦去流下来阻碍视线的雨水又接着奔逃。  
当脚踩上三条花街的灯绳时，他自认为足够安全了，便驻足眺望来处的情况，结果却发现灯火和人声潮水一般涌入了狭窄的街道。  
忍者一个踉跄差点从屋顶滑落下去，现在他的每一步都像踩在棉花上。已经不能再继续跑了，腹部的伤口急需处理，血并没有止住，细小的涓流不断沿着下摆流下去，渗进鞋子，然后留在他的每一个脚印里。幸好那些很快就被雨水冲刷干净了。也许是中了毒，刺骨冷意透过淋湿的衣物渗了进来。  
忍者压低了身形，躲在屋檐的阴影里喘息，然后借着最后一点体力在追兵发现之前翻进了一扇窗子。

武士已经枯坐一整天了。远雷滚来低沉的轰鸣，紫白闪电细蛇一般在暗沉云层中乱窜。纸窗被风震得簌簌作响，雨丝飘了进来，在发丝上凝成细密的水珠。街巷的一头，伞和着灯笼涌了过来。武士微微皱眉，看来今天也是个不眠之夜了。  
他起身去关窗，房间另一头的纸窗却被猛地撞开了，一个人浑身湿透的滚进屋内，像一只被雨淋透的黑猫。武士飞速朝外面扫了一眼，窗外人潮的声响和流向都没有变化，并没有人注意到这间客栈的小小窗子正开着。他过去把两扇窗关好，便走去查看那人的情况。  
血腥气混杂在雨中水汽激起的草木味道里。  
一只受伤的黑猫，他这样判断。武士的足音其实很轻，但在忍者耳中，却像是指针的倒计时，每一步可能离死亡更近。他绝对不能被抓到，暴露身份的风险足以成为抹杀的理由。  
于是脚步在面前停下的一瞬间，紧闭的眼睛睁开了。忍者忽然身形暴起，腰际寒芒一闪，匕首便拉着银白弧光抹上了武士脖颈——

还是一只会挠人的黑猫。武士想到。刀已经被他握在了手中。现在他和忍者分别站在房间两侧对峙着。刚刚的袭击，他并没有被伤到。匕首出鞘的瞬间，他便已经拔刀格挡，只有少许碎发被刃风削落下来。  
倒是忍者的情况看上去并不好，他靠着墙在勉强站立着，汗珠从额前滚落，揪着领口，呼吸尖锐而急促。刚刚的一击似乎已经耗尽了残存的最后一点体力，但是以他的身手似乎不应该是这个反应。武士正犹豫要不要上前，对方又有了动静。  
忍者跪倒了下来。他看见地面被拉扯着向一侧倾斜过去，然后才后知后觉的反应过来，是自己倒下了。黑暗的色块浮现上来，忍者闭上了眼睛。

黑暗中有什么在噼啪作响。  
火堆？不是。兵刃交击的声音？也不像 。  
清脆而又短促，偶尔交杂着沉闷的轰响。  
听觉再恢复一些，那声音逐渐清晰明了。他意识到那是雨声。这时节，黄金港正是多风雨的时候，他不着边际地想着。  
不知过了多久，有了微亮天光。透过眼睑感受到了亮度。指尖也已可以弹动，触觉也回来了。忍者醒了过来，他茫然睁眼，一时不知道自己身在何处。  
记忆也回到了混沌的脑中，他这时才猛地惊坐起来，抬手去摸自己的面罩。一瞬间剧烈的抽痛让他跌回了柔软的床铺。  
他碰到了自己的脸，面罩还好好带着，自己的双匕就放在枕边。衣服被换掉了，腰腹的伤口也已用干净的绷带包扎好。房间里一片昏暗，只有窗外团簇压低的云层透着浅淡的晕光。  
做了这一切的人静静倚靠在窗边，逆光让他看上去像是贴在窗框上的一片漆黑剪影。  
“你醒了。”即使看不清，忍者也能感受到对方疲倦而温和的视线，仿佛自己差点划开他脖子时，对方身上暴涨的杀气都是错觉。  
“安静待几天吧，要是被他们发现了，对你对我都没好处。”

“没进来搜查？“  
“快了，你能用隐遁之术了吧。“  
“能。“忍者的这些术式已经不算秘密了  
奇怪的对话。明明他之前还想着如何杀了他，现在倒像是他们成了绑在一块的同伴了。但是问题是他欠了武士一条命，或者说不止一条。但是对方依然没有要他用什么补偿的意思，那轻描淡写的语气，仿佛自己只是捡了只快死的野猫野狗带回家。

武士大多不是这么好心的人，身上带着血腥气的从来都不是这样的人。

雨声渐渐小了，变成了稀疏的落响。连之前拉拽着窗子哐当作响的风都变得柔和起来。  
武士起来，从屋角拿了一把伞，说道：“我去去便回。”  
忍者没有应答，只是坐在窗边。他的眼睛追着那把伞走，不起眼的红伞以不紧不慢的速度朝向望海楼而去，在桥边驻足一会，很快淹没在伞群之中。忍者便收回了目光，不再去看。

武士回来的时候已经是傍晚了。  
“外面张贴了你的悬赏，若是有人愿意告知，便有重金酬谢，不论死活。”  
忍者确认是武士刚解除隐遁，便被他的话弄得身形一凝。手悄悄后移，覆上了匕首的刀柄。空气变得凝实沉重起来。但是武士只是低着头将伞放在一边，凝视着伞尖汇流的雨水在地上洇出湿痕。他的刀安静地沉睡在鞘中。

“那不是你的本名，对么？”  
“那是我的一个身份。”忍者有无数个身份，他会是倒酒的侍者，叫卖的小贩，卧倒街头的醉鬼，工坊的船匠。他立于人前的样子，可以是任何人。唯独不能是他自己。  
“而且不像。”忍者眨了下眼，没有明白他的意思。  
武士看着忍者，解释了一遍，“上面有你的画像。”  
忍者不以为然。画像也不过是那时身份的样子罢了，易容混淆视听并不难，只需要一些标志性的伤痕胡须，搜查很快便会向着本不存在的虚幻影子永远追查下去。  
“哪里不像？”他出于好奇追问了一句。  
“眼睛。”

忍者侧身睁着眼睛。现在已经是深夜。黑暗中的一丝一毫都看得清清楚楚。他一直是个很会笑的人，用脸部的肌肉，用唇角的弧度，用轻微的气音，用各种肢体动作，一切都可以用来说谎，但是他的眼睛不能。它只会注视着一切，在被谎言覆盖的一切表象下冷冷地闪着光。他缓缓起身，将足音巧妙地藏在细密的雨声中，将呼吸掩盖在雷声之下。他缓步走到武士身侧，武士平卧着，呼吸平衡匀称，轻浅而绵长。眼睛被掩盖在碎发之下，露出的一截脖颈看起来脆弱又柔软。  
忍者本应最普通的那个，他若是藏在人群中，就应是滴水入海，不留一丝痕迹，若是有人能凭借一双眼睛就能将他认出。这对于一个以潜伏刺杀为生的人来说，绝对是致命的。即使只有这一点，理由也足够充分了。  
那么还在等什么呢。猎物沉沉睡去，要害毫无防护。若是比速度，他肯定能比塞在枕下的刀更快，只需如雷如电的一击，一切在一瞬间便能结束。但是忍者只是站立良久。  
昏迷的那段时间，他并不是无知无觉，这得归功于经受的严酷训练。但是这时他宁愿自己什么都想不起来。  
他记得哺入口中的药液，记得一双手怎样细致地清理伤口和衣物粘连一起的血块。这些模糊的片段一瞬间被记忆的浪潮翻涌上来。  
人情债难还，人命债更难还。他不是有意欠下，对于偿还什么对方更是不曾提起半字。扣住双匕的指节紧了又松，松了又紧，最后收入鞘中。  
真是麻烦。  
忍者明白自己无法动手了，但是很奇妙，像是心口的一把刀落了地，心情却感到畅快轻松起来。  
他伴着细密雨声再度躺下，安心入眠，一夜无梦。

武士在等着什么。  
忍者最开始只是一种模糊的念头，这是他敏锐的直觉感觉到的东西，然后随着时间推移越来越明晰。  
但是武士实在不像是在等着什么的人。他正垂眸坐着擦刀，带着一种足以让时间停止流动的专注和虔诚。粉球轻扑，细粉被轻微的气流翻搅升腾，又很快霰雪一般纷纷落下。奉书纸覆盖在刀上，被捏在指尖，以缓慢而沉稳的速度移向另一端。  
一遍，然后再一遍。

最先沉不住气的是忍者。  
“那时你怕麻烦，完全可以把我扔外面，任别人去收尸。"  
"所以，为什么？”他早些时候这样发问。这不是个好话题，也不应该那时候问。毕竟世上那么多事没有答案，他却偏偏想在这上问出个缘由。  
但是武士只是微敛起眼神，摇了摇头，淡淡地说，我不喜欢血，也不喜欢看人死，仅此而已。

但是你的刀不是这样说的。  
忍者侧过头，不再追问。

那是一把好刀，亮如一泓明澈秋水。细小刻痕布满整个刀身，那是历经无数拼杀的证明。正如它的主人一般，经过岁月打磨，流露出一种凝练内敛的杀意。  
在这之前，忍者听说过很多不错的刀，后来它们都折断了。断刃的主人，收刀归鞘从此销声匿迹。忍者曾寻访过他们的下落。死的死伤的伤，还存活的隐居在黄金港的市井小巷。看起来比实际老了很多的房主，跟在他身后，疲倦而无奈。“多玛早已亡了，你还来找我做什么。”  
呈现在忍者面前的那把刀，已然成为了供奉起来的装饰，再也没有出过鞘。那刀身的弧度，像极了一只闭上的眼睛。  
但是这把刀的眼睛还是睁开的，而出了鞘的刀哪有不饮血的道理。

他们为什么抓你？武士问道。  
这时已经是忍者待的第三天了。  
伤口的新肉慢慢长出，带着蚁虫噬咬般的酥痒。两人的交流一直都是点到为止，在碰触到一道透明的细线前便止步。不相互刺探身份，也许是两人不约而同默守的唯一一道共识，但是现在它被轻而易举的打破了。也许是三天同一屋檐下的共处，让这条界限不再分明了。  
忍者笑笑，"去见了一个该见的人，然后杀了一个该杀的人，仅此而已。"他分明是不想谈的，眼中的笑意针刺一般冰冷锐利。  
那之后又是长久的沉默。雨幕隔绝了一切，在天地挂下垂帘。  
武士看窗外的时间越来越长了，即使忍者也感觉到了他神情深处潜藏焦躁，如同深流之下的细小漩涡。  
他确实在等着什么。  
忍者循着他的视线向外望，天地之间一片迷蒙雨雾。若是平时，这时候正是落日，磷光闪闪的海面总是点缀着几片白帆，现在这个时节怕是没人敢出海了。  
忍者扫兴的躺下，迷迷糊糊中耳际回响起了前几日传来的消息，多玛……大月门……王城。  
空中一个炸雷，他猛地惊醒，不知是因雷声还是因为脑海回旋不去忽然清晰起来的某个念头，现在他终于能看清它逐渐成型，捕捉到大致轮廓了。  
忍者抬起头，武士依然凝视着窗外，这情景依然和他们第一天遇到一样，但是某种决定性的东西已经不同。  
他思索再三，终于开了口。“不知道你听过没有，这片海有个有名的船夫，常年穿梭在黄金港和延夏之间，他了解这就像了解他自己的酒葫芦一样，无论怎样的风浪他都能越过。”他看见武士转过头，一直紧绷的神情松动了。忍者停顿了一下，继续说下去。“我认识这个船夫，他现在就在这。”

他以为武士会拒绝，一个来路不明的人，提出一个全无保证的法子，天平的一端空空无物，另一段则是放着性命作为筹码。若他是武士，肯定会怀疑这是不是一个拙劣的陷阱。  
但是武士只是凝视着他的眼睛，然后点了点头。“带我去见他，我要渡海。”  
他们心知肚明了，又心照不宣的都没有挑破。  
忍者确实猜对了。被暴风雨围困的小岛，是归乡燕子的囚笼。  
“明天我带你去。”他对上武士的眼神，不再躲开。

武士站在船上，暴风雨还未彻底过去，他的衣袍兜满了风，猎猎作响。忍者在岸上，斗笠遮住了大半面容，给他送行。  
“川。“武士说，他凝视着忍者。“那么能告诉我你的本名吗？“  
忍者本可以随便告知一个身份来敷衍过去。但他只是摇摇头。“像我们这种人，直到死，真名和样貌都不为人知，那才是最好的结局。”  
“所以这衣服和包裹，我怎么还你？“忍者岔开话题指了指身上，他身着一套漆黑的武士服，掩盖了本来的身形。这套名为无名，正好适合无名之人。  
武士笑了笑。”先给你了，若是我还能回来，会找你来取。若是没有，就把我的名字一并拿去。你应该正好缺一个新的身份。"  
是启航的时候了。忍者目送这艘小船被吞入了红玉海的肆虐翻涌的波涛之中。他悄悄叹气，攥紧了包裹的系带。  
什么情况，人会放弃这一切。忍者其实很清楚。  
赴战，或者说赴死。  
武士其实没想过自己能活下来。他流浪了十年，又逃亡了十几年，也是时候归乡了，就像跨越山河的燕子，至少要挣扎着在旧巢停止呼吸。  
但是现在他还活着。  
多玛城已被攻破，他们胜利了。  
武士在多玛飞地欢呼的人群中穿行。少有的舒爽天气里，他被人们发自内心的笑容包围着，脚步也不知不觉变得轻快起来。武士一侧袖子被撕开了，里面露出惨白的绷带。那是进攻多玛王城的时候，被偏离的子弹击中留下的伤。但是如果那个军官没有被袭击，也许他现在就不会站在这里了。  
一个忍者救了他。漆黑着装从倒下的人身后现出，然后一闪眼就消失不见了。他不知道那是谁，也并未看清身形，但是眼前下意识闪过一个熟识的身影，喉咙却没来得及呼喊，毕竟直到最后都不曾知道他的名字。  
那么他怎样了。武士走神了，然后他就这样撞进了一双眼睛里。黄金港的那个雨夜，他也是这样，被这双眼睛撅住了。  
那时，借着窗外骤然炸响亮如白昼的一瞬电光，他看到了一双走投无路的困兽的眼睛，绝望冰冷。但是一击必杀的袭击却滞缓了一分。正是这一瞬犹豫，他才得以留出余裕，拔刀来格挡下致命的一击。那犹豫在他嘴里咂出了一丝苦味。罢了，也不能就这样放任不管。也许他也缺一个答案。但是现在忍者站在他面前，想必他们还有很多时间可以慢慢地好好地谈。

忍者站在武士面前，这次他没有带面罩，唇角微勾。晴空下，沉黑的眼眸也沾上了明朗的色彩，变得柔和起来。  
武士脸色忽然凝重，眉头微皱。“这是最坏的结局吗？”看来他仍记得分别那天忍者说的话。  
“不，我的任务已经结束了。”  
忍者解下背后的包裹递了过去。  
“有人把东西留在我这说会亲自来取，但是我没告诉他名字，也没说何时何地再会，只好自己送过来了。”  
现在告诉你我的名字吧。  
衣物，包裹，还有欠下的一条命和名字，现在均数奉还。


End file.
